the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
ComicSansPony
Background Ben Stock, A,K.A Comic Sans, has had brony friends since high school, but back then he never gave the show a watch. His brony friends however convinced him to add "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" onto his imaginary list of TV shows to watch. He then went off to Full Sail University for college. Then mid march of 2014 he got bored enough and binge watched the entire series up until season 4 on netflix in about 3-4 days. He then came out as a Brony on March 17th, 2014 on his daily vlog. Since he already spent a lot of time on youtube, he begun to watch a ton of MLP analysts. The first one he ever watched was either ILoveKimPossibleAlot, Ink Rose or TheLooneyTurtle. Eventually he came upon the MLP Comic series published by IDW. After buying digital copies of all the current comics at the time (up until the Reflections Arc), he wanted to see who in the bronalysis comunityy was reviewing or analyzing them. Very Few, if any were. On July 19th, 2014 he decided to begin a review show focused initially on the comics. This show would later be titled My 2 Bits to allow him to eventually branch out to other topic beyond the comics.. Shortly following his debut as a bronalysis, he saw that ILoveKimPossibleAlot was hiring editors and he applied for the job. It was actually really surprising to him that he actually got the job. He would edit for her for the month of September 2014. Most notibly editing the ending gag for Why KP Likes What She Likes (Feat. Solrac). He eventually left because editing KP's vids made him more excited to do his own thing and editing for her took up his free time. Focusing back on his reviews he was finally accepted to The Rift Café sometime in November. He eventually shifted over to being only a Bronalysis on December 17th, 2014 when he ended his daily vlog of almost 4 years. ...AND THAT IS HOW EQUESTRIA WAS MADE! Series 'My 2 Bits' My 2 Bits is a weekly review show hosted by Comic Sans, and occasionally others guest and reoccurring characters. Currently the only MLP Content covered in the show is the MLP comics published by IDW. Eventually the show will branch out, but not for a while. (Read more) 'For Shits & Giggles (4S&G)' For Shits & Giggles , A.K.A 4S&G or Fo Shiggles, is a random live stream let's play/podcast thing streamed on Twitch. (Read more) '2 Bit Announcements' Only Comic would give a special name to his update videos. True to their name little effort is put into them, but at least they are informational...usually. Holiday Hijinks A short lived contest series based around the holidays. It has been discontinued as of the Valentine's/Hearts and Hooves Day contest in 2017. Other Projects Fallout: Equestia – Unscrewed Audio Files My name is Screwloose. I'm a mental patient and resident of Ponyville Hospital mental ward. A construction accident permanently danged my brain. That was at least the case until the megaspells fell. Locked in my padded cell and left to die as Equestria burned to ash in a storm of heat and balefire. The radiation changed me and gave me back my sanity. Here are the audio logs of my adventures after as I try to find out if my sister made it safely to a stable. (it is also being turned into and audio book) Fallout Equestria – Brittleshine's Quest Audio Files This story is a sequel to Fallout: Equestia – Unscrewed Audio Files By now you have likely heard my sister’s tragic story. Mr. DJ Pon-3 elected to call it "Unscrewed Audio Files". I am the Shoeshine from those logs, though as a Canterlot Ghoul I prefer Brittleshine. Pinkie Pie predicted I would meet my sister again, I have hope that it will come true. I have invited Screwy's fiancé, Dr. Stable Rate...who also became a ghoul...along for the search. We will document our adventure like Screwloose did, in a series of audio logs that I will send to DJ Pon3 to play over the radio. We will find my sister. Fallout Equestria – Hold the Pineapple audio Files This is technically a sequel to Fallout Equestria – Brittleshine's Quest Audio Files. Pineapple Calzone never wanted to be in a crime family. He had the misfortune of marrying into it. At first he went along with them out of fear, until they did something beyond the pale: give the Zebras Megaspells. Finally willing to go to the MoM he contacts his second cousin, twice removed, Pumpkin Cake. With her help he begins to collect evidence on his shady in-laws...possibly at the cost of his own life. Fallout: Equestria – Icarus Just after graduating from the Neighvaro Military Academy, Private Cumulo Nimbus is tasked with tracking down his father, who has gone Dashite. Things go awry when a horde of migrating dragons rips off his wings. Permanently grounded, he must rely on the ex-slave, medic, mare, named Looker, the cursed son of a raider boss, named Cap Stash, and a malfunctioning virtual pony named BONK to complete his objective. But there is still one question: Why did his dad do it? OC Slippers As an amateur artist Comic has managed to figure out how to make slipper versions of OCs based on the Rainbow Dash slipper from "Tanks for the Memories". They are currently open for commissions. Character (Events will be added as they are revealed in My 2 Bits) Before My 2 Bits Early Life Comic Q Sansabard was born in Ponyville when Discord was in the first time. Due to the chaotic magic at the time his horn, though still a unicorn horn, is made out of glass. Comic is not careful and so it is commonly broken. The glass horn is also makes his magic very weak so Comic is barely able to successfully do telekinesis. He can do other spells, but with chaotic side effects. He also casts a random spell whenever he sneezes. One such sneeze turned his older brother Text Typer into disembodied text. When Comic was 5 years old he was visited by his 20 year old self who had accidentally time traveled. After helping with a portion of the review future Comic was doing Comic received his cutie mark. Regretfully, Future Comic had to erase comic's memory of meeting him and getting his cutie mark leading Comic to believe he just woke up and got his cutie mark. Intact the entire day ended up very hazy for Comic and Text, sworn to secrecy, refused to tell him what happened. It was after this point that Comic became less observant of his surroundings, likely a chaotic side effect of Future Comic's memory wipe spell. Traveling to Modern Equestria (just add time travel) At some point Comic and his brother got transported 1000 years into the future and now lives in modern Equestria. Upon arriving in the modern era, Comic met a musician named Coolman Stan. Coolman would then become his roommate during a time where Comic lived in Manehatten. As a way to make more room in their small apartment, Comic used a spell to make a potion of the apartment exist online. but the side effects are it is infinitely big and all the walls end up the same color when painted. After some time Comic eventually decided to move back to the modern version of his home town of Ponyville. Using the same spell he made his new apartment have an online too, unknowingly connecting to his old apartment in Manehatten. My 2 Bits Begins Season 1 After 2 years of living in Ponyville, Comic begun reviewing comics. While reviewing the Nightmare Reality Arc he accidentally teleported himself to the moon and encountered a demon pony named Jet Fever who would accompany Comic back to Ponyville and become his script editor (and build Comic a wall with lasers hidden in it). Eventually Comic wanted wanted the ability to do collabs, but the rift had yet to effect his channel, so in desperation he bought the Super Easy Rift Connector 9000 (SERC 9K or SERC), without the manual, from Flim and Flam. They assured him it worked properly, unfortunately it didn't and it went on to unintentionally cause many of his collabs (in order of appearance: Countess Rose, AJ, CarBon, Rose Pal, The Ponyville Critic). Meanwhile, a future version of Comic travels back in time to attend Shark Discusses's holiday party. The most shocking collab the SERC caused was with The Ponyville Critic, the SERC opened up to an evil alternate reality allowing Sans Serif, an evil version of Comic, to come through with his lacky, an evil Critic, and they tookk over his Channel and locked Comic and Critic in a nondescript room. Though being locked up in a nondescript room couldn't stop him because a secret passage lead from that room to his Bedroom. He and Critic set out in search of Jet Fever to arm the laser defense system. He agree to arm it, but they must pull the lever in the review room. So while Comic distracts Serif by allowing himself to be put in a body crushing spell, Critic pulls the lever...unfortunately it is the wrong lever. This makes Serif get cocky and reveals he and McEvil (Evil Critic) are not equals, he also releases Comic from the spell. McEvil leaves and Comic is able to pull the right lever to arm the lasers. Vowing he will return Serif Teleports away. As Critic leave Comic gives him a warning to watch out for his evil alternate. Season 2 A week or so later Comic was surfing the internet and received an email from Logan Stevens that contained the OC AI known as GeekySteven. The AI came out of his computer to do a review, destroying the computer in the process. Comic's attempts to get back to normal life, but a mysterious journal and a spell whisks him away to a 2D doodle realm where he meets Doodle Dabble and does a review before being sent back to the real world. Doodle strongly believes that Comic owes her 1 bit for the swear he said while on her channel. Though Comic won't give to to her because it is property of Text Typer's swear jar which will also never see the bit. A dark and stormy night 2 weeks later while still arguing with Doodle (while Doodle was still in the journal and he was outside) Comic witnesses Jet getting angry at the long absent Gumshoe. Jet chances Gumshoe to the SERC Room where Gumshoe causes the SERC to explode during his escape, encoring Comic's wrath as well. After Gumshoes alleged death Comic asked Jet if he killed him. Ignoring Jet's morbid response Comic moves on to suspecting Serif, who showed up to see if Comic had died in the SERC's explosion. Following Jet's Crazy accusation of Text and Comic saying there will be no police until they find the true murderer, Comic has Jet and Serif look for clues while he does a review. Comic also institutes a house arrest of all character present. After the review, when Gumshoe's body vanished, Comic still enforced the house arrest. A few hours of looking for clues later all they have found is Gumshoe's service revolver and 1 of Comic's 4 slippers with his face on it. Serif then explains to Comic how Gumshoe isn't dead. So Comic dismisses Jet, and asks Serif to fix the SERC...again. The next day Comic finds Gumshoe and says that he will be forgiven for destroying the SERC and faking his death if he helps out with an experiment to test the Levers of Randomness. Comic has Gumshoe stand in the last known spot to have a trap door and asks jet to pull the lever. A trap door opens beneath Comic sending him to Emerald Comet's Channel where Comic reviews "...But The Kitchen Sink" before retuning to his apartment via ladder. Two weeks later Comic is abruptly awaken by some pony playing guitar at 9:00am. It turns out that it is Coolman Stan, who Comic hadn't noticed lived with him for 2 years...though they had breakfast together as recently as the day prior. After realizing he needs to be more observant, Comic asks Coolman if he wants to review a comic and so they do. Two weeks after Robin0928 accidentally crashes into Comic's channel and makes the review a collab. At the end of the review Comic has to duck out of the way of Robin's machine gun fire when Robin freaks out over Text Typer. Once Robin jumps out the wall and down 3 stories to the ground Comic comes to the conclusion that every pony in the rift is crazy, not excluding himself. After the wall is repaired and the mental projection spell recast, Comic makes an image he dreamt about appear. It is a logo that won a contest in his dream. He asks Coolman if he would like to do another review, but Coolman has a gig to get to. So Comic does the review before another pony hijack's the review. At the end though a strange library piloted by a small brown unicorn materializes around Comic to both ponies surprise. The pony, named Shark was allegedly a time traveler and has met Comic in this past, but somehow Comic's future. Comic eventually decides to review the 2013 annual comic with him. Though conflict arises around weather or not the comics are canon promoting Comic to use telekineses to throw Shark into some machinery, stranding the small unicorn on Comic's channel until further notice. After the next review Comic heads to Manhatten where he breaks into the marvel studios vault and steals the latest Power Ponies comic. Shortly after he is teleported aboard MasterCode's Ship believing he was abducted by aliens. After a review with MasterCode, Comic is sent back to his channel. Durring a conversation with Coolman, Comic admits he has no clue how he got his cutie mark. To him he woke up one day when he was 5 after a nap and it was there. He then bids Shark farewell and begins reviewing "Discord in Time." He then realizes that he needs a way to represent time travel and has Jet build him a lever out of Shark's spare parts. Somehow the lever is actually able to time travel and Comic ends up over 1000 years in the past and meets his 5 year old self. Reluctantly he lets his past self do part of the review, inadvertently causing his past self to receive his cutie mark. Much to his own chagrin he must erase his past sells memories of the review and getting his cutie mark because he has has no memory of the encounter from when he was a kid (Predestination Paradox). Comic then unintentionally travels into the future meeting his 50 year old self who was expecting him. After finishing the review with his future self he heads back to the present, but not before his future self tells him how to better control the time lever (Grandfather Paradox). Once the review is over Comic realizes he can now be at Shark's holiday party from the year before as Shark claimed he was. Comic returned 7 weeks after hearth's warming 2015 because Jet let the time lever take them him and Comic too far into the future. Angry and slightly drunk, Comic has Jet do his belated holiday special. A few weeks later Comic returns to reviewing, but the wall is acting up and only fixes itself after he hits it a few times. Durring an unintended hiatus Comic had to pick up a job working at Hayblix as a way to help pay for not only his portion of the rent, but Jet's due to Jet racking up a bit of a gambling debt. This really stressed him out to the point where when he finally got back to reviewing he kept messing up lines in his review. He nots that he needs a vacation, but can not afford one. Serentdipidusly, he receives an all expense paid trip to Canter Creek and really wanting the vacation, ignores the obvious suspicious nature of the trip. 50 Years Later Comic patiently waits for the visit from his 20 year old self from when he did the "Discord in Time" review. After they are done reviewing Comic tells his past self how to better control the time lever as his future self had done for him when he was 20 (Grandfather Paradox). Once his past self leaves he laments how he forgot to tell himself how to fix Text Typer, but concludes that he is a smart kid and he will figure it out eventually. Ask the Cast of My Bits Reveals * Comic is OK with getting clop fan art * Hasbro's insitance on Derpy being called Muffins annoys him. * The reviews and tumblr ask blog answers are done in Comic's free time. Trivia *Comic's Full name is Comic Q Sansabard ** The "Q" stands for nothing, it is just a letter as his middle name. *When frightened, angry, or excited Comic shouts out a random exclamation *When Comic transitioned from pony creator to actually being drawn, Ben said in a 2 Bit announcement that the change would not be a plot point in the review's canon. It has since become a running gag that only Text Typer notices the change. * Comic is really good at making cheesy horse puns *(needs to be calculated) Comic currently owes 1 bit to Text Typer's swear jar. Technically he owes more, but that was transferred to Jet Fever following Jet loosing a bet made in episode 24 of My 2 Bits. * Comic (the character) was born when discord was in power the 1st time ** Causes his horn to be made of glass ** Causes his spells to have unintended chaotic side effects ** Causes a random spell to get cast when he sneezes. * Some events on other ponies channels have yet to happen meaning other ponies may have met Comic, but Comic has not met them. ** 1 events has not happened to Comic yet, but will happen in his personal future *** His collab with Blue Rav3 on Mage Meadowbrook's 8 enchanted items. *Comic is drawn by MoombaTroopa *Comic's first Collab was with Countess Rose. *Comic is often mistaken as a female in Rift Café calls **Worst offenders are Robin0928, Shark, and Unova Brony. *Comic was an editor for ILoveKimPossibleAlot for all of one month. *Prior to becoming an analyst (really more of a reviewer) Comic had a Daily Vlog under the name SHunSHineSHate. * Comic has a sub count rivalry with Shark, Shark is currently beating him. * An evil version of Comic was introduced in Episode 29 of My 2 Bits. * Comic has briefly been his rule 63 form, Museo Sans, as a result of his magic lesson with Lightning Bliss. * Comic has been a doodle once during a collab with Doodle Dabble where he got sucked into a journal she sent to him. * Comic owns a set of 4 slippers with his face on it. ** only one is currently in Comic's possession. ** the remaining 3 were presumed to be in the possession of Gumshoe. * The collab with Doodle Dabble was the only episode of My 2 Bits to not feature OC art from MoombaTroopa * Comic is not very observant ** Comic didn't realize Detective Dick Gumshoe was in his apartment until the end of the first part of the Bookworm review and often has trouble finding him unless he causes trouble. ** During the events of the Manehatten Mysteries review when he was unable to figure out how Detective Dick Gumshoe wasn't dead. ** He also didn't notice Coolman Stan living in his apartment for 2 years. * Comic has broken into the Marevel Studios vault and stolen the newest Power Ponies Comic. * Shortly following stealing the Power Ponies comic, Comic was abducted by aliens that turned out to be Mastercode Links Youtube Facebook Twitter Tumblr Google+ DA Patreon FimFiction Gallery Comicsanspony oc 3 by moombatroopa-d800dxi.png|Regular OC drawn by MoombaTroopa 4S&G.png|For Shits & Giggles Putt-Putt Saga art commission from Lightning Bliss|link=http://www.twitch.tv/comicsansponylive Comicsanspony profile pic by moombatroopa-d821f86.jpg|Profile Pic by MoombaTroopa Comicsanspony by bast13-d8iwavf.png|Pointy Pony Comic Sans by Bast13 Cutie mark by comicsanspony-d8b96lz.png|Cutie mark Filly oc comic.jpg|Colt Comic Sans by starlight pony Comic rainbow.png|Rainbow Power Comic Sans by Sugary Violet Chibi comic sans by comicsanspony-d80x2qi.png|Chibi Comic Sans by Lexie Comic sans by mangajag-d86kcih.png|Anthro Comic Sans by Grass Hope Eggbrain by comicsanspony-d80skxj.jpg|Eggbrain by Lexie Look at this merch you have to just love it all by mangajag-d87b84r.png|Look at this merch! You have to just love it ALL! (by Grass Hope) Storytime by mariedrose-d8k7i9d-1.jpg|Story Time by Countess Rose Comic sans pony vector by takarapov-d86k3mi.png|Comic Sans by TakaraPOV Analyst drawings comic sans by britishbronyreviewer-d8dr8uo.jpg|Comic Sans bronalysis art by British Brony comic_sans_reference_sheet_by_moombatroopa-d8m7912.jpg|Comic Sans' Reference Sheet by MoombaTroopa commission_for_comicsanspony_by_befishproductions-d8ojqf7.png|CountessSans Ship art commissioned from Befish|link=http://befishproductions.deviantart.com/art/Commission-for-ComicSansPony-524960899 Equalized Comic Sans.png|Equalized Comic Sans by cAPS lOCK comicsans_commission___part_2_by_befishproductions-d8p6r51.png|playing the MLP CCG with a friend (commissioned by Befish)|link=http://befishproductions.deviantart.com/art/ComicSans-Commission-Part-2-526034917 comic_sans_pony_finished_by_chopstickgirls-d89ufb9.jpg|Plushie Comic Sans (Commissioned from Chopstickgrils comicsanspony_by_naitaidaifoxxoll-d8jtps3.png|Comic recreated in Pony creator by a fan free_commission_comic_q_sansabard_wallpaper_by_zecter_the_hedgehog-d8bauat.png|Free Desktop image made by RapidTV league_of_analysing_brony_faces_by_theponyvillecritic-d8bzh2q.png|The Ponyville Critic added me to the analysis art made originally by Ink Rose make_fan_art_of_comic_sans_pony_by_daylover1313-d8dijk0.jpg|First piece of fan art I ever received. rose_pal_and_friends_at_whitby_abbey_by_rigifan32-d8j7riy.jpg|Rose Pal and Friends at Whitby Abbey equestrian_comic_sans_by_lightning_bliss-d8sqs6q.png|Equestrian boy Comic Sans (Made by Lightning Bliss) requested_comic_holding_comic_by_starlight2213-d8ruivh.png|Ben Stock holding Comic Sans (by starlight pony) Shark's fan art traced.png|Shark Discusses's Comic Sans Fan art traced and colored by Comic Sans comicsanspony_by_justthebrony-d8x5mwb.png|Comic Sans Quill countess_comic_by_naitaidaifoxxoll-d8wos49.png|More CountessSans Ship art nerding_out__feat__comic_sans_pony__by_f1r3w0rks-d8xthf2.png|Comic needing out with a gladiatorial daydream about defeating Sans Serif. By F1r3w0rks is a Colt anime_comicsanspony__with_horn__by_katrinahood-d8y41sb-1.jpg|Anime ComicSansPony by KatrinaHood Theriftextras.jpg alpaca sans.png|link=Alpaca Sans by Shark Discusses comic_sans_neon_by_superstaredge96-d91g4qg.png|link=Neon Comic Sans Comic Sans - Static Shock.png|Comic cosplaying as Static Shock comic_sans_doggy_by_heatherblossom-d9ap1wz.png|Comic as a Diamond Dog made by Heather Blossom Unknown.jpeg|Comic vs. Serif ComicSansPony Sea Pony.png|Comic as a G1 Seapony gen_5_comic_sans_by_regangeeksout-dbzzvcj.jpg|Comic as rumored G5 pony design My2bits timeline done by yamiyalexander4-dbxfzq1.png|M2B Timeline oc_decemberfest___gamer_comic__comicsanspony__by_crisostomo_ibarra-dbxyz57.png|Gamer Comic Category:Alphabetical Category:Male Category:Unicorn OC Category:Active Category:Bronalysts